eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Wraithtongue
“The Wraithtongue’s design and tactics speak volumes of the mindset of its designer. This thing was designed by a psychopath, a cold-blooded fiend with a love of slaughter. A monster.” Sister-Tinker Glendia Metalreader, Hawkmoon Tribe Wraithtongue BlackSteel-corrupted AA-60 Hunter-Destroyer When Factory/Temple-5 finally went completely corrupt and ceased communicating with ARCHIE-3’s home complex/self, ARCHIE and Hagan immediately assumed that the rogue Shemarrians had something to do it. Immediately they sent a large contingent of ‘bots, led by a dozen AA-60 Hunter-Destroyers to investigate, and ideally take back the factory complex from whatever EShemar occupied it. What they got back was several Wraithtongues, barely-recognizable as the AA-60 Hunter-Destroyers they’d sent out. The stealthy technoghouls almost managed to infect ARCHIE’s Allegheny Mountain complex before they were spotted and destroyed. Though the Allegheny infiltration ‘bots and their BlackSteel cargo were completely obliterated, they didn’t constitute ALL the AA-60s deployed to investigate Factory/Temple-5 and presumably the remaining units still reside at the corrupted facility. Description Wraithtongues are still recognizable as AA-60 Hunter-Destroyers, but are even leaner, more spindly, and organic -looking. Their skin-armor looks more organic and has mimetic properties. Their heads sport fully functional jaws and an acid-spewing and extremely long tendril-tongue that gives them their name, Wraithtongue. Wraithtongues are insanely strong for their spindly builds, and their upper body strength makes them terrors in melee combat, as was evidenced by (rare) surviving footage of one of these techno-abominations punching its way through a reinforced concrete wall and through the legs of the mercenary Northern Gun combat robot waiting for it on the other side. Even more shocking to ARCHIE-3 and Hagan was the discovery of an integral flight ability in the Wraithtongues, The ‘bots now had an integrated jetpack and small folding wings, making them more mobile (the two have since considered making a similar feature standard in future AA-60s). Wraithtongues serve the same purpose as EShemar Elites; they command special forces missions and are dispatched to carry out such tasks as high profile raids, terror campaigns, and headhunter assassinations, such as EShemar Chieftains, local militia commanders and leaders, and the (perceived) commanders of adventurer parties coming too close to the BlackSteel Citadel. Abilities The Wraithtongue is fundamentally the same as the original AA-60, but with many new abilities thanks to the BlackSteel augmentation. Sensor Systems Robot Standard Includes Basic, Low-Light/Night Vision (2,000 ft range), Infrared, Thermo-Imaging (2,000 ft range), telescopic (6,000 ft) and Magnification (x60) Optics, laser targeting. Amplified Hearing The Wraithtongue can hear noises as low as 10 decibels at 500 ft), plus ultrasonic band hearing. Motion Detector 100 ft range; 45-degree arc in front of the head Molecular Analyzer Can track by scent 80%, and recognize specific scents 84%. Mini-Radar 8 mile range Radar Detector Detects radar and motion detection systems. Special Systems Command Capability The WraithTongue possesses a more limited form of the Warlustress’s ability to boost the murderous efficiency of other corrupted robots within its vicinity. Lesser units within a 1.5 mile radius of a WraithTongue are +1 to Initiative, +1 to strike, and +3 to Perception. Modulating Voice Synthesizer WraithTongues are normally quiet killers, but they can, and are fond of, using imitated voices to fool others into ambushes. They like to imitate the sounds of normal conversation, fooling listeners into thinking several beings are nearby distracted by their own conversation, and the corrupted ‘bot can even fake the volume diminishing with distance, as if the source of the conversation were moving away. If they can sample a target’s voice and speech mannerisms long enough, they will often try to mislead their fellows (especially after the speaker has been killed) with calls for help or commands that only serve the Wraithtongue’s plans. On occasion, the Wraithtongue will taunt opponents; unlike the Night-Shredder, the Wraithtongue is an eloquent speaker, with smooth, suave, oily tones that give the impression of a professional killer or a well-mannered psychopath. Self-Destruct Standard. Just as ARCHIE-3’s ‘bots will destroy all evidence of themselves, the BlackSteel also leaves little trace of its creations. Completely obliterates itself (1d4x100+250 to immediate vicinity, and 2d4x10 MD to a 10 ft radius). Any remains will be a black slag-like material that slowly evaporates away with the taint of evil. BlackSteel Traits Horror Factor Has an effective H.F. of 13 PPE Vampire The Wraithtongue can actually drain targets of PPE; if the Wraithtongue can make contact with a living target’s flesh in melee combat, it can drain a number of PPE points equal to HALF its attack damage. TW and magical items with a listed PPE reserve (like PPE clips or batteries) can also be drained in the manner, but they only lose 25% of the attack damage in PPE. It is unknown if the Wraithtongue uses the drained PPE for its own eldritch life processes, or if it somehow passes it along to the greater BlackSteel Entity. BlackSteel Touch A Wraithtongue’s touch causes acute agony to living beings: It causes agonizing pain to any living being that touches it, even lightly. It can even send someone into a coma/death situation, unless they are devoid of a soul. Those who touch Blacksteel suffer -2 to all rolls, -20% to skills and loses 2 ttacks for 1d4 minutes per melee round touched, plus must save vs coma/death 17. A successful save means the victim is rendered unconscious for 1d4 melee rounds in a near coma-like state, failure means they suffer 4d4 damage straight to Hit Points, or 5d6 M.D. for M.D.C. creatures. If save by more than 5, they are only stunned for that melee round, unable to take any actions or defend themselves. Stealth Armor Wraithtongues are covered in a dark psuedo-organic-looking material that appears ‘greasy’ and unreal to vision, blurring the outlines of the ‘bot. Laser targeting systems are -1 to lock on to the ‘bots, and even Mark One Eyeball is -1 to strike them (-2 under low light conditions) when they are moving. There is only a 25% chance of spotting them on thermal optics. Chameleon This seems more a mystic ability than a technological one; when standing still, the mimetic armor of the Wraithtongue allows it to blend into its surroundings. (0% undetectable when standing still, 70% when moving 2 ft per melee round of slower, 20% if going 6 ft per melee or slower. Any faster, and it can be seen, but then the stealth blurring takes over. Vulnerabilities Silver Silver weaponry does DOUBLE damage to BlackSteel creations. If a called shot of 20+ (modified) strikes the skull or chest area with silver, the tainted container/CPU/powerplant will be struck and an explosion of 6D6 MDC to a 3 ft. radius will erupt and annihilate the Black-Steel... and decommission the ‘bot (self-destruct will still go off, however). Holy Magic Attacking with Holy Magic will cause the normal materials of the ‘bot to expel the BlackSteel. The ‘bot will still fight on using its original programming, but it will lose its viciousness and malevolent cunning (reduce initiative by HALF), and BlackSteel properties, and all other aspects of its operation remain unchanged. However, the expelled BlackSteel will remain a threat if picked up and incorporated into other machines. Weapons Systems Chest Plasma Cannons (2) These are retained from the AA-60, but appear to have been altered to deliver a lingering plasmic charge that continues to burn for several seconds after initial impact. Residual plasma forms a cloud that clings via an imparted static charge around the target that does an extra 1d6 MD for an extra 1d4 melees. The cloud can be dispelled by the static field being grounded, or another person can touch the victim, taking 1d6 MD themselves in the process. Forearm Vibroblades (2) Each forearm retains a retractable vibroblade. BlackSteel blades, however, are more jagged and produce savage lacerating wounds that take longer to heal. Wounds inflicted on organic tissues with these blades take twice as long to heal, and mystic healing is only HALF as effective. Whip Tongue An obscenely long and flexible tendril that emerges from the mouth. It may serve as an additional sensory organ, as the Wraithtongue has been observed ‘tasting the air’ with it like a snake’s tongue. Furthermore, the tongue can be used like a stinger to deliver a dose of corrosive acid to a target. Ideally, the Wraithtongue will try to snake its tongue into a weak point in body armor, like a neck joint or respirator vent, to deliver its venom(the ‘Wraith’s Kiss’) to a vulnerable point, or even more grotesquely, into a victim’s eyes or throat. Use of Handheld Weapons The WraithTongue can pick up and use infantry weapons. The most commonly used weapon is the BsP-15 Plasma Rifle, a ‘tainted’ copy of the Mechanoid M-15 Plasma Rifle. BsP-15 Weight: 30 lbs MDC: 55 The material of the slag shot can be scrapped off or extinguished with magic, or total immersion in water, but conventional fire extinguishing measures are useless against it. The BsP-15 uses the same nonstandard e-clip/battery used by ARCHIE-3’s forces and cannot accommodate standard e-clips. The weapon can only be recharged by a BlackSteel robot, or by a necromancer channeling 80 PPE into the weapon. The underbarrel reservoir holds enough ichor for 15 shots of the slag shot.. Programming/Skills Same as for the baseline AA-60 Hunter-Destroyer, plus a few extras: * Pilot: Automobile, motorcycle, hovercycle, jetpack, aircraft, all at 90% * Automotive Mechanics 90% * Electronics: Basic 90% * Math: Basic 90% * Computer Operation 90% * Navigation: (ALW) 90% * Read Sensory Instruments 90% * Weapons Systems 90% * Prowl 70% * Swim 94% * Land Navigation 94% * Climb 90%/80% * Wilderness Survival 94% * Escape Artist 75% * Imitate Voices and Sounds 88% * Intelligence 70% * Find Contraband 80% * Trap & MIne Detection 80% * Palming 85% * Pick Locks 98% * Tracking 90% * Tailing 95% * Spelunking 96% * Detect Ambush 70% * Detect Concealment 70% * Demolitions & Demolitions Disposal 90% * Sniper * W.P. Blunt * W.P. Knife * W.P. Sword * W.P. Whip/Chain * W.P. Paired Weapons * W.P. Energy (all) Combat Wraithtongues are vicious melee combatants, attacking from ambush and leading groups of lesser BlackSteel abominations. Wraithtongues love to hang from ceilings or other high locations and grapple unsuspecting targets with their tongues, or leaping out from hiding spots, using their tongue and acid to slow humanoids as they slash with their arm blades. Body Block deals 1d4 MD and 50% chance of knocking an opponent off their feet. Category:Wraithtongue Category:Blacksteel Category:Abomination Category:AA-60 Category:ARCHIE 3 Category:ARCHIE Facilities